beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyoma
Hyoma is a mysterious character and is Ginkga's childhood friend. He is about 13 to 15 years old and owns Clay Aries ED145B. Appearance Hyoma wears a pair of hiking boots along a pink t-shirt under a green jacket, and sports a pair of brown leather worker gloves. His is of a pale complexion and his hair is a light shade of violet. Personality Hyoma's personality is very hard to describe as seen when he was assisting Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka he seemed to be a very skilled liar, and also when he battled Gingka on the "Green Hades" he seemed to have an insane personality. But in later episodes he becomes the calm leavel-headed guy everyone knows. Background History Hyoma is Ginkga's childhood friend, and they grew up in Koma village together. Beyblade: Metal Fusion The Beginning He was first shown when he met Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, and Madoka while they were trying to find Gingka. Hyoma back then looked like he was just a stranger willing to help out, and guided Kenta and Madoka out of the forest along with Kyoya and Benkei because they split up for the time being. After they all met up and Kyoya told his doubts on Hyoma, he said to them that they needed to defeat him first if they wanted to go to Koma village and at the same time test their friendship with Gingka. In the end, Kenta and Benkei lost to him, but when Kyoya was about to fight him, Hyoma already accepted the group and decided to lead them to the village. It was then revealed that Hyoma was actually Gingka's childhood friend since they both lived and grew up in Koma village. After Gingka came back with restored confidence (from the loss against Ryuga), Hyoma challenged Gingka to battle in the 'Green Hades'. Before, Hyoma won against Gingka every time they battled in the strange stadium. Yet this time, Hyoma lost. In a way, this signaled that Hyoma was accepted in to the group. Later on, Hyoma also joined the Survival Battle along with Gingka and the others. He was able to defeat many bladers but lost to Kyoya. After the announcement of Battle Bladers by Yu at the end of the Survival Battle, Hyoma decided to also join this tournament and set off to gather the fifty thousand points needed like everyone else. He was later seen coincidentally meeting Kenta in a Challenge match for some points. Hyoma chose to go to the river side of the stadium, and Kenta went to the forest side. Both of them were clearing their competitors with ease until Yu and Tsubasa come in to intervene; Yu verses Hyoma and Tsubasa verses Kenta. Even if he chose the field of the battle which was a kind of rocky island terrain in the middle of a raging river, Yu was able to beat him with Flame Libra's power. The same thing happened to Kenta with Tsubasa. At the end of the day though, they both treated the loss as a stepping stone to becoming stronger. So parting ways once again, they decided to train more so that they'll be able to compete in Battle Bladers. Hyoma also enters the 10,000 bey-points challenge match, where he gets to the finals. He competes in the Battle Royale, where he hold his ground against Tsubasa's attacks using Windstorm Assault, though Tsubasa attacks from above, Hyoma is knocked out from the battle. Hyoma, later battles Tsubassa to get Gingka enough time to reach a tournament to earn points for him to qualify for Battle Bladers. In battle bladers Hyoma faces Reiji in the first round, though he appears to be winning, Reiji keeps on causing him a little damage at a time only to reveal his strength by the end of the battle, when he uses his dark move to destroy Aries. Relationships Battles Beyblades Clay Aries ED145B: In the anime, Hyōma starts off with Clay Aries. Clay Aries is a defense type that has a powerful spin track. Clay Aries is broken into peices by Reiji and his Poison Serpent in the anime. However, in Beyblade Metal Masters, Madoka fixes Clay Aries, thus resulting in Hyoma using Aries like normal. Rock Aries ED145B: 'In the English dub, instead of Clay Aries, Hyoma has possession of a Rock Aries. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Hyoma's beyblade. Horn Throw Destruction Hyōma's first finishing move is He first used this attack on Episode 16 (anime) Wind Storm Assualt: Hyōma's second finishing move is He first used this move on Episode 16 (anime) Quotes "HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" "Alright, fine then. It seems like the Tournament can't continue anyway." "You've seized the stage, but you just don't run the show, got it?" "Remember, if you mess with the ram, you get the horns." Gallery Beyblade Metal Fusion Hyouma.png YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Hyoma and Ginga (notice the broken nose) HyomaLaunch.jpg HyomaNameFirst.jpg|Hyoma explains the first part of his name HyomaNameSecond.jpg|Hyoma explains the second part of his name HyomaBey.jpg|Hyoma and Clay Aries Hyoma1.jpg Hyoma2.jpg Hyoma3.jpg Hyoma4.jpg Hyoma5.jpg Hyoma.jpg|Hyoma Smiling Hyouma.jpg|I'm not an oddball, or anything! O.o 5F279D1CEA28A85B2E9042_Large.jpg|Hyoma commanding Aries beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Hyoma with Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka. beyblade0017.jpg|Aries... beyblade0018.jpg|Aries Preparing An Attack beyblade0019.jpg|Horn Throw Destruction! beyblade0023.jpg|Let it Rip! beybladeslaunches003.jpg mf15_024.png mf15_022.png Aries defeats Bull.JPG Sagiitario vs Aries.JPG Beyblade Metal Masters mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Hyoma6.jpg mm2.jpg Trivia *Hyoma is probably the first friend gingka ever had. *Hyoma once explained that part of his name is taken from a mountain and the other part is taken from a monster. *He helped Ryuga to obtain Meteo L- Drago LW105LF *His Bey is Clay Aries, but in the american dub it was changed to Rock Aries ED145B. References Navigation {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male